8
YUGIOH DRAK SIGNERS LUNA LEO VS EVIL BAKURA CHAPTER 8 OK Luna there the ice cream shop i took 2 ,:said leo.ya,said Luna.OK what can kind to you want,;the drak signer are welcome here,;said the man.thanks i took rocky road,;said Leo.and took cookies and cream,:said Luna. OK you two here you go o and as soon your down with your ice cream there was a duelist who come by looknig for you two he wants to duel you two said the man OK thanks for the tip,;said Leo.ya as soon war down we go took him down ,:said Luna that ice cream was good,;said Luna.it sure was now lot go took this guy down,;said Leo.!hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!at last Luna Leo your i am bakura am here to duel you two,:i here you ben beating some the top duelist will am going to beat you two barts in duel,:said bakura.look you wont beat us and you pick wrong time to wan duel us,;said Leo.ya we going show the true power of the drak singers,:said Luna.will see who win this one now then lot starts this duel said bakura OK but i go fist said Leo. then i go 2ND,:said Luna.OK then have it your way kids but it wont help you and this going to be shadow duel thing be mroe real here,:said bakura.OK now you bakura time for you to see the power if the drak singer i draw,:said Leo,and i paly pot if greed so can draw 2 card then i summon Morphtronic videon in def made then sit 3 card face down,;and paly the spell card seal if darkness now all my monster out will get 1000 ex attack points,:said Leo.now end my turn said Leo.now it my turn i draw,;said Luna,and i summon lava dragon in attack made attack 1900 thanks to Leo spell card he get ex 1000 attack making him 2900,:next i paly the spell card fortress if drak illusison now all my monster get 500 ex attack point ,:now my monster his 3400 attack points i end my turn with 2 face down cards,:said Luna.so you are as good heard you war good at last get some fun out this befor i win duel now draw,:said bakura.and paly 2 card face down and summon my diabound in attack made attack 1800 def 1200,;1hhhhhhhhhhhh! it ben so long seen used him it all thinks that a old man he come to spirit place to meet me,;i told him if he lot me return to this world one more then will make him young and so kagemaru did it i took back my ring made him young as thanks NOW am free to as want and then i hear about the drak singers and how you have ben winning duels all over the world,:)and i have to say how good it fells to be back and it ben so long seen my last shadow duel ,:now ma going to new shadow game if you two you stay tied up gagged the shadows tell i say you can go free,:said baruka. fin but if we win then you have to over took some new city over,:)said Leo.we dont care what city you wont as long it not this one,:said Luna.fin have it your way that if you two win if you some how beat me then will to the next city as have plans to pay old friend back said bakura next play the spell card ancient valley now thanks to this card my diabound get ex 1000 attacks and he cant be destroyed by trap spell cards,:now diabound attack Leo monster now i end my turn and did for get to say that my diabound gets all your desotry monster,s attack point and your monster had 1500 before you power him up now my diabound go form 1800 up to 3400,;said bakura man this is hard duel it my turn i draw,;said Leo.and i paly my trap card call if the hunted to re summon my monster then common toner monster witch do his effect cna summon this drak Morphtronic radion then sned all 3 if them to my gave so i can synchro summon drak power tool dragon attack 2800 thanks ot my drak seal he get ex 1000 attack points making him 3800,; then thanks to Luna spell card my monster gets an ex 500 attack points in making him 4200,:then i paly the the spell card dubble tool cd now my dragon get an ex 1000 attack points making him 5200 said Leo what said bakura now my dragon attack bakura monster.bakura life points go down form 4000 to 1800 end my turn,;said Leo.it my move i draw said Luna and i summon toner monster now sned my two monster two my gave to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon ,:then sned Ancient Fairy Dragon ot my gave to drak synchro summon drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack 3000 def 2700 now use my monster effect i sned spell card form my hand to my gave now me Leo get ex 1000 life points,;Leo Luna life points go up form 4000 to 5000,;now thanks to you i can now my spell form my hand return diabound this spell gave me 2000 more life point when you use effect,:said bakura.bakura life points go up form 1800 to 3800 now drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack barkua life points,;said Luna.not so fast i paly my trap ancient king think this trap it cut your monster attack points in half and you Leo took 2000 life points said barkua Luna Leo points go down form 5000 to 3000 and bakura life points go down form 3800 t0 2300 i end my turn with face card,:said Luna.good now it my turn said bakura i draw next i paly monster re born to re summon my my diabound and he return with the some attack points he had we he was send to gave,:and now it time to use his 2ND effect he get all the attack if the monster that destory him he get my diabound attack points go up form 3400 to 7600,;now attack Leo dragon,:said bakura. not so fast i paly my trap under world blast now my dragon is saved form being destory and i only lose 1000 life points form your attack,;said Leo.Leo life points go down form 3000 to 2000 Leo are you you look hrut,;said Luna. am fin Luna i took lot more then said Leo i now i end my turn with face card,;said bakura